Unvanquished
by Niennaju
Summary: AU. Qu'arrive-t-il à Kate Beckett quand le Dragon est vaincu -et qu'elle est accusée de son meurtre? TRADUCTION DE UNVANQUISHED PAR CHEZCHUCKLES.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjoir les gens! Voici ma nouvelle traduction en date, Unvanquished, traduction de la fic du même nom par la très talentueuse chezchuckles (la fanfic originale est disponible ici: www . fanfiction s / 8173811 / 1 / Unvanquished vous avez juste à enlever les espaces). Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire, et un immense merci à ma beta pour avoir accepté ce job ingrat qu'est de corriger mes fautes (OK, je lui ai pas laissé le choix mais même). Je vous préviens: cette fic est de l'angst à l'état pur. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bienvenue dans le monde d'Unvanquished, attachez vos ceintures et appréciez!**

**Disclaimer: La seule chose que je possède c'est l'intégrale des DVD, je ne pense pas que ça me donne quelque droit que ce soit. Pareil pour cette fanfic, elle n'est pas de moi, ne l'a jamais été, ne le sera jamais.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

". . .the two of us. . . not even people any longer: the two  
supreme undefeated  
like two moths, two feathers riding above a hurricane."  
-The Unvanquished, William Faulkner

_Unvanquished - chapitre 1_

* * *

Quand ils vinrent la chercher, Castle lui tenait la main dans l'entrée de son immeuble.

Quand ils vinrent la chercher, elle grogna et se rapprocha, pendant un moment, encore plus près de lui avant de se rendre de son plein gré. Ils lui passèrent des menottes.

Elle dit

-Je ne l'ai pas fait. Castle. Je n'ai…  
-J'appelle mon avocat. Ne dis rien.

* * *

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le rassure ; il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle essaie de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'alibi pour cette nuit là et pourquoi elle n'avait pas décroché quand il l'avait rappelée.

Le Dragon était vaincu. Il se fichait de savoir grâce à qui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses mots, ou de la peur suppliante de ses yeux, ou de la manière dont la vitre les séparait en détention.

Il avait juste besoin d'elle.

-Je vais te faire sortir, Kate. Je vais te faire sortir.

* * *

Il était déterminé. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Il avait amené son avocat avec lui dans la pièce elle fut conduite à l'intérieur et on lui enleva les menottes. Dès que le garde fut sorti de la salle, Castle se jeta sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras et enfouissant son nez dans les effluves de prison stérile émanant de son cou.

Elle grimaça mais s'accrocha plus fort à lui.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont transférée ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de planter ses lèvres sur les siennes, le désir viscéral, le besoin comme un crochet dans ses entrailles tiré par la ligne de sa bouche.

-Aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle dans sa bouche, s'arquant dans ses bras.

Et pas sous l'effet du plaisir, il le savait. Il plaça sa main sur sa nuque et la tint proche de lui pendant encore un moment, malgré l'avocat qui s'était déjà installé à la table, les dossiers éparpillés, le plan en place.

-Kate, grogna-t-il, embrassant ses paupières en essayant de se reprendre.

Mais elle ne le lâchait pas.

-Ça ne fait pas si mal, marmonna-t-elle en pressant son front contre celui de l'écrivain avec un soupir tremblant.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc, à travers l'élastique de son pantalon de prison orange, les doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sursauta à son toucher.

-Ça ne fait pas mal ? murmura-t-il, le désespoir lui cassant la voix.

Ils allaient la tuer là dedans s'il ne pouvait pas faire avancer les choses, s'il ne pouvait pas les faire bouger assez vite.

-Pas –ah- pas autant, corrigea-t-elle, quelque chose dans sa voix qui le fit se raidir. Je survivrai.

Pour le moment.

-Kate, dit-il finalement, reculant d'un pas pour croiser son regard.

Elle pleurait ; elle leva une main vers sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête quand il se pencha vers elle ; l'arrêtant en lui posant une main sur la poitrine.

-Comment as-tu eu la pièce des avocats ?  
-Je connais quelqu'un, dit-il en lui donnant un semblant de sourire.

Mais il sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux.

-Kate, l'accusation m'a cité à comparaître.

Le peu d'espoir qu'il avait amené avec lui disparut du visage de Kate elle s'affaissa et porta une main à son front, cachant ses yeux à l'écrivain. Quand elle parla, sa voix se brisa.

-Je me doutais qu'ils le feraient.  
-Je ne vais pas le faire.

Elle baissa sa main ; son visage était pâle maintenant, si pâle qu'il pouvait voir les bleus sur ses pommettes, la petite marque sur sa mâchoire, la griffure juste devant son oreille. Des bagarres. Elle devait se battre tous les jours.

-Tu ne vas… Castle. Tu dois le faire. Ils vont t'accuser d'outrage à magistrat.  
-Je ne vais pas le faire.

Il serra les poings au niveau de ses flancs, mais prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant qu'il lui fallait être logique. Etre calme. Ou elle n'allait jamais accepter.

-Castle, tu ne peux pas – ils vont te mettre en prison jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, te donner une amende…  
-Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire d'une amende ?  
-Je crois que tu te soucies de ta famille. Alexis…  
-Ne commence pas, dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Kate, je ne témoignerai pas contre toi.  
-Castle, grinça-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. Ne me rajoute pas ce fardeau. Pas un supplémentaire. Je ne peux pas –je ne peux pas supporter d'être responsable d'avoir ruiné ça aussi…

Il l'attrapa alors, l'attirant dans ses bras, essayant d'absorber chaque mot tremblant et plaintif, chaque peur, chaque sensation de désespoir.

-Kate. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Beckett s'assit avec raideur sur la chaise, fixant le certificat de mariage pour circonstances exceptionnelles. Son cœur trépidait mais son corps était engourdi. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la conscience qui coulait dans ses veines ; elle avait besoin de lui d'une manière qui l'humiliait, d'une manière qui la faisait aussi sortir de l'obscurité chaque matin et la poussait à avancer.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à témoigner contre mon épouse, dit Castle en se penchant vers elle.

Il avait placé sa chaise à côté de la sienne autour de la table, et elle savait que c'était un moyen peu subtil de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais ça marchait. Ça marchait.

-Mais…  
-Kate, je refuse de témoigner contre toi. Même si tu ne signes pas le certificat de mariage, je ne le ferais pas.  
-Castle. Si tu disais juste la vérité au jury…  
-Dans cette ville ?

Il fit un bruit dédaigneux et secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois plus au système, Kate. Et sans personne comme toi prête à écouter, à être ouverte d'esprit, quelle chance avons-nous avec la vérité ?

La poitrine de Kate se serra au ton blasé de sa voix. Mais il avait raison ; elle n'avait aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Vu l'organisation du Dragon, elle aurait dû savoir qu'au moment de sa chute ils s'en prendraient à elle. Représailles. Vengeance. Justice poétique.

-Castle, dit-elle doucement en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Le regarder vraiment, et faire en sorte qu'il la regarde.

-Ce serait une erreur.  
-Non, dit-il en lui attrapant la main. Attends. Ecoute le plan.

Il avait l'air désespéré, et elle savait qu'il devenait fou parce que son argent ne servait presque à rien dans la terreur dans laquelle leurs vies avaient été plongées. Mais il ne pouvait pas –il ne pouvait pas l'épouser pour l'aider ; il se mettrait une cible sur le dos s'il le faisait.

-Castle…  
-Premièrement. Si on est mariés, ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à témoigner. Donc je ne-

Il serra les dents et fit une grimace à l'avocat.

-Je ne suis pas traîné dans une affaire judiciaire. Ça minimise la publicité négative.

Oh.

-Deuxièmement. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, tu aurais accès à tout l'argent dont tu aurais besoin pour ta défense-  
-Si quelque chose devait t'arriver ?

Elle s'agrippa à lui plus fort, soudain effrayée à l'idée qu'il prévoyait un plan fou, et il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait réellement pas lui faire ça, pas quand elle était coincée là sans pouvoir l'aider. L'avocat s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mr Castle a reçu des menaces de mort.  
-Quoi ?

Elle fixa Castle, le cœur battant.

-Castle. De… d'eux ? De son groupe ?

Il avait l'air furieux ; ses yeux se posèrent sur l'avocat.

-J'avais dit qu'on ne lui raconterait pas.  
-Je suis son avocat. Il est dans son intérêt de le savoir.  
-Castle, siffla-t-elle en lui serrant la main jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Ne me cache rien. Bon sang, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je dois avoir confiance en toi. Tu es le seul-  
-Non. Non-Kate.

Il se pencha et entoura son cou de ses doigts, l'attirant à lui. Le garde à l'extérieur tapa sur la vitre de sécurité, et Castle dû la lâcher –pas de mains autour du cou. Il avait l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un.

-Dites-moi, insista-t-elle.  
-Mr Castle a vu sa vie et celle de sa famille menacées s'il ne témoigne pas contre vous.  
-Mon Dieu, Castle-  
-Je ne témoignerai pas, gronda-t-il en posant une main sur le genou de la jeune femme, serrant trop fort.

Elle sentit son sang battre sous les doigts de l'écrivain et essaya de ne pas s'évanouir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache mais –ça- son genou était en feu-

-Castle, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en lui repoussant la main, sa tête se penchant vers la table.  
-Kate ? Oh mon dieu. Kate, qu'est-ce-

Il s'approcha et passa ses doigts à travers les courts cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Ton genou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Elle secoua la tête et combattit la douleur.

-Toi d'abord. Les menaces de mort. Tu dois témoigner.  
-Epouse-moi. Bon sang, Kate. Epouse-moi.  
-Non, dit-elle. Tu dois assurer la sécurité d'Alexis. Ta sécurité. Tu-  
-Je ne témoignerai pas, lui cria-t-il en haletant. Tu ne peux pas –Kate Beckett, je ne peux pas être celui qui t'enverra en prison. Tu ne réalises pas ? La peine de mort est en jeu, Kate. La peine de mort.  
-Alexis…  
-J'ai déjà parlé à Alexis. Elle est en sécurité ; elle est en fac de médecine, elle a sa propre vie – c'était aussi sa décision.

Bon sang, Alexis. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner une minute ? dit Castle, et elle sentit l'avocat s'éloigner, créant une certaine distance entre eux. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Elle était habituée à ne plus avoir d'intimité. Elle sentit les mains de Castle contre sa joue, la caresse de ses doigts.

-Kate.  
-Castle, tu ne peux pas me demander de mettre ta vie en danger non plus, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-J'allais te demander de m'épouser. Cette nuit là. J'avais la bague dans ma poche.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, elle pourrait pleurer.

-J'avais tout prévu. Je n'avais pas fait ma demande au restaurant parce que tu avais dit une fois que tu voulais que ce soit intime, pas public. Et ensuite on est rentrés à la maison et je t'ai presque demandé une centaine de fois, mais j'ai pensé devoir le faire à l'intérieur-  
-Rick, gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Il continua de parler, la bouche à son oreille.

-On est arrivés dans le hall d'entrée ; j'ai mis la main dans ma poche pour toucher l'écrin et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était te regarder. Je suis tellement honoré que tu m'aimes, tellement heureux de t'aimer en retour, Kate. Les mots étaient déjà dans ma bouche et j'allais te dire – j'allais envoyer le plan au diable et te faire ma demande dans le hall d'entrée quand ils sont arrivés.

Elle ne pouvait pas stopper les larmes, des gouttes renégates qui trempaient la chemise de l'écrivain. Elle prit une inspiration douloureuse et le sentit – l'odeur propre, l'après rasage tranchant, et la sueur. Quand elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait toujours ressentir cette nuit dans son hall d'entrée, sa main dans la sienne, cet air magnifiquement doux sur son visage tandis que ses yeux l'adoraient.

Il allait lui faire sa demande.

Mais elle avait été arrêtée.

-Je suis désolé que ce soit maintenant au lieu d'avant, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais, Kate, je veux t'épouser. Je veux t'épouser depuis des années.  
-Je ne veux pas que ta vie soit en danger, murmura-t-elle, même si elle en mourait d'envie.

Mourrait d'envie de lui. De l'avoir, de le clamer comme sienne.

-Kate, chérie, ma vie est déjà en danger. Tu es ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjoir! Voici le chapitre 2 de Unvanquished. Comme toujours, merci à chezchuckles pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire, à Hélo pour avoir corrigé et à chaque lecteur et reviewer pour avoir pris du temps pour lire. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, c'est le seul écho que j'ai de mon travail.**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, même pas cette fic, bla bla bla.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 2_

Elle était assise dans sa cellule du secteur d'isolement préventif de la prison pour femmes de Bayview. La prochaine étape serait la maison de Correction de Bedford Hills, si elle y arrivait –sécurité maximale. Elle ne pensait pas que le procès allait jouer en sa faveur, mais elle ne pensait pas arriver à Bedford Hills vivante non plus.

Elle l'avait épousé.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et elle se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour les arrêter. Elle tourna le dos à la porte et s'essuya les yeux, fixant le mur opposé à sa couchette.

Elle n'avait pas été libérée sous caution. Le procureur avait prétexté un risque de fuite important puisque Castle avait l'argent et les moyens de la faire sortir du pays, et même si son avocat avait proposé la restitution de son passeport et l'assignation à résidence, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Beckett était presque sûre que ça avait toujours été le plan.

Un jour, un garde la réveillerait avec l'ordre de la transférer dans la section générale. Elle résisterait –essaierait de protester – le confinement était pour sa propre protection – mais à la fin le garde la retirerait de la sécurité relative de sa cellule et la mettrait au milieu des autres.

La sécurité était minimale là bas, beaucoup plus de liberté de mouvement entre les prisonniers. Les papiers seraient faux, on finirait par le découvrir, mais d'ici là, Beckett aurait été battue à mort dans sa cellule collective ou elle se serait faite égorger en sortant des toilettes.

Elle savait comment ça se passait.

Elle l'avait épousé.

Elle allait faire de lui un veuf.

* * *

Son avocat lui tendit une note cet après-midi durant leur rendez-vous.

Amy et Greg.

C'était de la part de Castle, et c'était supposé lui donner espoir, mais cela ne fit que la paniquer.

Il ne pouvait pas –il ne pouvait pas – envisager de la faire évader.

* * *

Son genou était tellement raide que Simmons dû la porter à travers le hall jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ausculta sa rotule et fit une radio. Juste de grosses contusions, probablement un étirement des ligaments.

On lui donna une attelle et son temps à l'extérieur fut doublé pour la rééducation. Le soleil contre le sommet de son crâne fit battre son cœur plus vite dans sa poitrine, comme une colombe s'écrasant dans un filet.

Elle étouffa la sensation.

* * *

Les visites étaient autorisées de 9h à 14h les samedis, mais Castle était là dimanche après-midi –encore- et il avait une expression qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle était mal à l'aise.

La vitre de sécurité entre eux était couverte de centaines de traces de mains, mais Rick y posa son avant-bras, ses doigts entourant les contours du visage de Kate, et il se rapprocha, ses yeux lui faisant l'amour.

Elle attendit une seconde, le corps rigide dans sa chaise, puis elle prit le téléphone orange sur le côté et le porta à son oreille, sentant la sueur de toutes les femmes incarcérées avant elle qui n'avait pas été lavée.

-Kate, souffla-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux devant la beauté de son visage, se battit pour juguler ses émotions, chacune d'entre elles, les mettant à terre si elle ne pouvait pas les tuer dans l'œuf.

-Kate.

La force de sa voix, son ton indiquant que tout irait bien lui firent ouvrir les yeux.

Les doigts de l'écrivain caressèrent la vitre et elle pouvait le sentir, peau contre peau, comme s'il n'y avait rien du tout entre eux.

* * *

Elle fut prise pendant la nuit.

(C'était le refrain de sa vie, de toute sa vie : elle fut prise pendant la nuit. Sa mère, Beckett elle-même dans l'entrée de Castle, et maintenant ici.)

Elle se réveilla, la bouche raidie par les cauchemars, et découvrit qu'elle était poussée à travers la porte le long du grand couloir, des visages se pressant contre les vitres de sécurité, vers un autre couloir qui menait à la foule de la population générale, et Beckett –pour la première fois en deux semaines- pensa qu'elle allait mourir.

Mais Simmons la mena dans une autre direction que celle de la porte encore fermée Beckett pouvait voir à travers les barreaux des rangées de cellules de femmes dans le noir –couvre feu oblige.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la forme que pouvait prendre son ennemi, mais elle savait d'où il venait.

Et elle en était éloignée.

Elle trébucha contre Simmons et la garde eut un mouvement de recul, immédiatement alerte et sur ses gardes, mais Beckett se contenta de grimacer et frotta lentement sa rotule, essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur qui revenait de temps en temps.

-Bouge, Beckett, ordonna Simmons sans animosité.

Les gardes n'étaient jamais méchants, vraiment. Ils faisaient leur boulot, faisaient en sorte qu'il soit le plus supportable possible, et rentraient chez eux retrouver leurs familles.

Beckett continua d'avancer.

Quand –au bout de ce nouveau couloir- Simmons ouvrit une porte blanche opaque sans vitre, Beckett commença à penser –une fois de plus- que c'était la fin.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration devant la porte, mais Simmons n'allait pas l'accompagner à l'intérieur à la place, elle incita Beckett d'un petit coup de coude et lui donna –était-ce l'ombre d'un sourire ?

Elle avait pensé que Simmons l'appréciait, et maintenant-

Oh.

Oh mon Dieu.

Castle.

* * *

Pendant que Kate restait figée sur le seuil, la porte se referma derrière elle et la poussa dans la pièce. Castle, anxieux et impatient de plaire en se tenant là seul, la rejoignit avec un sourire de désir sur le visage.

La pièce sentait les produits chimiques. Le genre de produits que Sunshine Cleaners utilisait quand les techniciens en avaient fini avec une scène de crime. Ça sentait les fluides corporels lourdement masqués et supprimés avec expertise. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa que cela lui rappelait Lanie.

Castle était presque devant elle à présent. Elle ne ferait pas un pas en avant. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Ceci –ce devait être un rêve ?

Les mains de l'écrivain sur son visage, sa bouche sur la sienne, et la chaleur humide l'enveloppèrent en un instant. Elle gémit et la langue de Castle s'invita dans la brèche, énergique et exigeante et tout ce dont elle avait besoin, tout il était tout.

Oh.

Visite conjugale.

Elle se laissa aller à ce moment là, le plâtre fragile autour de son esprit réduit en poussière et elle se jeta dans le baiser avec la force de la démolition, le sentit l'entourer de ses bras avec un grognement qui envoya de l'électricité dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans son ventre.

-Kate, gronda-t-il.  
-Oui, oui, approuva-t-elle, à n'importe quoi, rien de plus, absolument tout.

Il pressa ses doigts dans ses hanches avec un grognement frustré, l'éloigna alors même qu'il passait sa langue sur le côté de son cou.

-Je voulais…

Il fit courir ses dents le long de sa jugulaire, elle chevaucha sa cuisse.

-Je voulais un peu de romance…  
-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

Il était là elle le voulait. Il éclata de rire, essoufflé, et leva la tête pour la regarder, un désir vigilant dans ses yeux comme des puits sans fond.

-Toi d'abord. Mais regarde-

Il la poussa sur le côté, sans la lâcher. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées et ce n'était absolument pas acceptable elle avait besoin qu'il la presse contre cette satanée porte qu'elle venait de traverser et qu'ils se-

Oh. Oh il y avait un lit.

-Tu as amené… amené des draps de la maison.

Sa voix se brisa et elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Castle.

-On non, ne pleure pas. Si tu pleures, je ne serai pas capable de te faire toutes ces choses que j'ai rêvé de te faire ces quatre derniers mois.

Elle rit à ça, fort et cassant, mais ça marcha. Elle passa sa langue sur son cou, goûtant l'anxiété salée et le musc d'excitation sur sa langue.

-Tu sens bon.  
-Ouais, mais est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? grogna-t-il, ses mains sur les coudes de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui.

Elle bougea ses hanches contre lui, haletant quand il glissa un genou entre ses cuisses en représailles. La paume de l'écrivain était brûlante sur le bas de son dos, pressante, et elle se colla à lui, agrippant sa chemise tandis qu'il réglait ses hanches à son rythme.

-Tellement bien, bégaya-t-elle, bouche ouverte au niveau de sa chemise, sa langue mouillant le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine en dessous.

L'autre main de Castle se posa sur sa hanche, glissant le long de sa cuisse pour la stabiliser, ses doigts rigides sur son muscle. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, se débrouillant pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, le rythme de son cœur contre elle.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, et la pause dans sa voix pouvait passer pour de la peine, ou pour de l'excitation.

Elle s'obligea à penser que c'était la deuxième option et lui fit un suçon sur la poitrine, ses dents attrapant le bord de son pectoral tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches contre lui. La main de l'écrivain se déplaça, sa bouche se posa sur sa tempe, expira un souffle chaud contre sa joue, trouva ses lèvres pour un baiser maladroit.

Le corps de Kate chanta.

* * *

Il caressa son genou, doucement, évaluant les dommages tandis qu'elle dormait/récupérait dans le lit. Ils avaient éteint les lumières au plafond, les tubes néons aveuglants, mais une lueur bleue émanait d'autour des deux portes –celle par laquelle elle était passée, et celle par laquelle il était venu.

Son genou, même dans la pénombre, était légèrement enflé et noir aux contours. Probablement un violet foncé, mais il avait l'air mal en point. Elle avait tremblé quand il avait passé la main derrière son genou pour la rapprocher de lui, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'arrêter pour demander, pour imaginer, pour se sentir coupable. Elle l'avait trouvé et l'avait rapproché, et il s'était perdu dans le feu qui les consumait.

Castle remonta le long du corps de la jeune femme et s'allongea à ses côtés, passant précautionneusement un bras sous son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui. Elle se rapprocha facilement, et s'il fermait les yeux, ils étaient de retour au loft, un vendredi soir passé à la maison, la respiration de Kate altérée à cause de lui mais maintenant rassasiée et apaisée.

Ils avaient eu une vie ensemble. C'avait été bien.

Les doigts de la policière se plièrent contre sa poitrine, commencèrent à bouger.

Il sourit à la sensation et ouvrit les yeux. Mais c'était l'obscurité bleutée qui l'accueillit et non l'ambre doré de la nuit à l'extérieur de sa chambre, et le sourire s'évanouit, brisé et inapproprié. Les doigts de la jeune femme firent un cercle autour du nombril de l'écrivain son corps se rapprocha.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée ?

Il laissa échapper une bouffée d'air, de rire ou de déconcertement, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, et plia son bras pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne.

-Pour avoir accès à ton corps ? Absolument. Je me sentais en manque, Beckett.

Quelque chose dedans la gênait il pouvait le sentir à son hésitation, la tension qu'elle essayait de masquer en laissant glisser ses cuisses le long des siennes, mais il la stoppa en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Quoi, souffla-t-il. Dis-moi.

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour l'embrasser à la place.

-Dis-moi pour que je puisse l'arranger, faire en sorte que ça aille mieux.  
-Ne m'appelle pas Beckett, dit-elle rapidement en lui grimpant dessus dans toute sa gloire, les mains sur la poitrine de Castle.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de Beckett en cet instant, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le referait jamais.

-Kate.

Elle hocha la tête et la baissa pour presser un baiser sur le sourcil de l'écrivain, au centre de son front, sur l'aile de son nez.

-Kate ici, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Beckett en dehors. Kate ici. Avec toi.

En dehors- ? Oh. En prison.

Merde. Oh merde, sa femme, sa femme-

Même quand elle entrelaçait leurs doigts ensemble, les bras étendus de chaque côté, même quand elle se pressait contre lui, le maintenant immobile, elle était toujours captive, enfermée.

Kate était en prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjoir! Voilà le chapitre 3 de la fic. Eh oui, j'arrive à publier un chapitre par semaine, soyez fiers de moi! Bref. Comme toujours, je remercie chezchuckles, Hélo, les lecteurs, les reviewers, mon producteur, mes parents... Euh non, pardon, j'ai pas gagné d'Oscar. Mais je remercie quand même chezchuckles, Hélo, les lecteurs et les reviewers. Vous connaissez la chanson: n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est mon seul salaire, le seul écho que j'ai du boulot qu'Hélo et moi faisons bla bla. Et en plus ça fait plaisir. Si si.**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tralala, sinon on aurait pas eu un season finale aussi moisi, je vous promets.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Unvanquished - Chapitre 3_

Il posa sa main contre la vitre les séparant et passa son pouce vers l'endroit où les cernes noirs sous les yeux de la jeune femme devaient se trouver –s'il pouvait vraiment la toucher- mais il ne sentit que du froid.

-Tu ne prends pas les pilules ? murmura-t-il, le cœur fissuré.

Elle secoua la tête, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, à écouter sans participer.

-Kate, mon amour, tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle avait l'air d'une déterrée. Une magnifique déterrée qui souffrait. Il posa son front contre la vitre de sécurité qui se dressait entre eux et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

-S'il te plaît, prends les somnifères. S'il te plaît.  
-OK.

Ce mot lui fut arraché –involontairement, comme il put le remarquer- mais ça avait marché. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder, se sentit quelque peu rassuré de voir la vraie femme qu'elle était dans ses yeux, celle qu'il n'avait pas été capable de voir ces derniers temps.

-Kate, je t'aime. J'ai besoin que tu –tu n'abandonnes pas-  
-Je n'ai pas abandonné, dit-elle, sa voix assurée au téléphone mais un peu de cette apathie retournant dans ses yeux. Je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est juste –ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

Oh mon dieu, il voulait la faire sortir.

* * *

Jim s'installa sur la banquette en face de celle de Rick. La brasserie était plus fréquentée que ce à quoi Castle s'était attendu pour un milieu d'après-midi, mais une serveuse s'approcha rapidement et prit la commande de Jim. Castle pensa que Kate devait tenir de son père –Jim ne mangeait pas beaucoup lui non plus : un café et du raisin.

Jim s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un long regard à Castle

-Alors tu l'as épousée.  
-Elle m'a épousée, dit Castle, mais il secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage. Quelque chose. Au moins on a fait quelque chose pour arrêter cela – je ne pouvais en aucun cas témoigner contre elle.  
-Plus maintenant, dieu merci.

Jim passait son doigt sur le côté dentelé de son couteau.

-Je suis heureux que vous y ayez pensé, dit Castle. Mais non, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était votre idée.  
-Merci, répondit doucement Jim. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.  
-Elle a dit que vous étiez bon, dit rapidement Castle. Elle a dit que vous étiez bon, et je la crois.  
-Je voudrais que Johanna soit là. C'était son truc – elle était extraordinaire quand il s'agissait de défense criminelle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle établissait un plan et vous saviez qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle allait gagner. Vous ne doutiez pas une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait le faire.  
-On dirait Kate, murmura-t-il en réponse, étonné par la féroce nostalgie qu'il éprouva pour cette femme –Johanna Beckett- qui, si elle était vivante, aurait pu être capable de sortir Kate de là.

-Mais, évidemment, si elle était là –rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ou en tout cas pas à nous. Il aurait détruit une autre famille, mais pas celle là.

Jim leva des yeux surpris vers Castle.

-Eh bien, fils, je crois que tu as raison. Et toi –est-ce que tu aurais rencontré ma fille ?  
-J'aime à penser que oui –elle voulait devenir avocate et j'en ai eu besoin de beaucoup il essaya de sourire mais cela faisait mal. Même. Je changerais tout, absolument tout, si cela signifiait qu'elle ne jouait pas sa vie sur un procès. Je serais près à l'abandonner dans la seconde s'il le fallait.

Et il le ferait. Bon sang, il ferait n'importe quoi-

-Je sais que tu le ferais, dit Jim d'un ton lourd avant de se redresser tandis que la serveuse revenait avec leurs commandes.

Castle jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette – des œufs et un toast- et son estomac se retourna il allait vomir. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. La main de Jim recouvrit celle de l'écrivain, en une étreinte rapide, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela aida. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se détendre. Kate croyait en son père Castle croyait en Kate.

-Vous avez des idées à propos de son affaire ? dit finalement Castle.  
-Quelques-unes. Comment son avocat prend mes conseils ?  
-Il fait ce que je lui dis. Je le paye suffisamment pour ça.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, on a besoin d'un changement de décor.

* * *

Weldon s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil devant la cheminée de Castle et fit tourner son verre. Castle ne pouvait pas commencer à boire il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

-Je ne suis plus maire, Rick.

Castle se passa une main sur le visage, essaya de dompter son sentiment de panique.

-Je sais. J'espérais que tu pouvais me faire –une dernière faveur. Quelque chose.  
-Je n'ai rien, répondit l'autre en secouant la tête.

Il prit une longue gorgée du whisky que Castle lui avait servi, puis lui donna un regard tourmenté.

-Je l'aimais bien.  
-Ne t'avise surtout pas d'utiliser le passé, gronda Castle en bondissant sur ses pieds avant de s'éloigner.

Il pressa ses poings contre ses orbites et appuya fort, s'arrêtant dans le couloir tandis que les mots résonnaient et mouraient dans son loft.

-Rick.

Merde. Merde, non. Non –il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il y avait –il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour l'avoir, ça leur avait pris tellement de temps, et elle était vraiment extraordinaire et désespérément belle et tellement intelligente –elle se rappelait de tout, comme ces fichus éléphants- et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il dise au revoir à tout cela maintenant.

-Je redemanderai. Le maire pourrait –on ne sait jamais- il pourrait décider de la pardonner de son propre-  
-Je ne veux pas en arriver à ça, répondit Castle, faisant à nouveau les cent pas dans la pièce et rencontrant finalement les yeux de Weldon. Ça ne peut pas en arriver là. Elle ne peut pas être jugée coupable. Elle ne peut pas aller au procès. Elle ne survivra pas une autre semaine là bas.  
-Je demanderai autour de moi. Je –je n'ai vraiment rien, par contre, Rick. Personne ne veut être vu avec moi. Je suis synonyme de suicide politique.  
-C'était leur plan, non ? dit-il amèrement en se laissant tomber sur le deuxième fauteuil. Te faire sortir de ton bureau de sorte à ce que plus personne n'ait de protection. Moi ou Kate. Me faire virer du 12th accuser Kate de meurtre.  
-C'est possible.  
-Ils veulent sa mort.  
-C'est le cas depuis un long moment, mais Rick –tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de la vieille garde. Ils sont hors circuit. Le Dragon est mort. Quelqu'un dans son organisation a mis en scène un coup d'Etat violent.  
-Et Kate porte le chapeau.  
-C'était peut-être le plan du nouveau Grand Dragon depuis le début.  
-Grand Dragon ? Bon sang, c'est comme si le Ku Klux Klan s'était installé à New York.  
-Non, désapprouva Weldon en pointant un doigt vers Castle par-dessus le bord de son verre. Ce groupe –ils ne reculent devant aucune opportunité, Rick. Ils te tueront aussi facilement qu'ils enterreront Kate. Alors fais attention à toi.

* * *

L'avocat de Kate appela.

- La directrice m'a appelé. Kate a été transférée à Beth Israel à Chelsea.  
-Quoi ?

Castle bondit sur ses pieds, renversant des céréales sur le comptoir. Alexis leva la tête, gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de son père.

-Elle était absente à l'appel. Ils l'ont trouvée inconsciente ce matin. Elle est dans l'unité de soin.  
-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans attendre l'accord de l'avocat il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Alexis, qui avait décidé de rester avec lui jusqu'à –jusqu'à ce que ce qui devait arriver arrivât, passa un coup d'éponge sur le comptoir avant de la mettre dans l'évier.

-Vas-y, papa.  
-Ils ne me laisseront pas entrer, dit-il en bataillant avec ses chaussures, mettant les bras dans son manteau, palpant ses poches pour vérifier qu'il avait son argent, ses papiers, son téléphone.

Alexis lui tendit ses clés à la porte.

-Oblige-les.

Son cœur affolé se calma.

-Ouais, dit-il en déglutissant. Je le ferai.

* * *

-Laissez-moi rentrer maintenant.

Le garde devant la porte de Kate le regarda avec une main sur son arme, mais Castle s'en fichait. Il écouta la voix du directeur au téléphone et serra les dents, se tourna et posa son front contre le mur.

-Non. Ecoutez-moi. Depuis le premier jour, elle a été traitée comme de la merde. Elle est flic, et vous savez ce qu'on lui fait là dedans. Qu'est-il arrivé à la présomption d'innocence ? Elle a été battue presqu'à mort il y a six semaines, et maintenant elle est dans ce putain d'hôpital. Je me fous de ce que vous avez à faire, vous allez me laisser la voir sinon je jure devant Dieu que je vous poursuivrai tous en justice jusqu'au dernier.

Castle se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le garde il écouta le moment de silence puis le directeur lui dit de tendre son téléphone à Davis.

Davis prit le téléphone de Castle, hocha la tête en écoutant, puis le lui rendit.

-Quinze minutes.

Enfin.

Être arrivé si loin seulement pour la perdre maintenant-

* * *

Kate ouvrit ses lourdes paupières au toucher, un toucher tellement adorateur et doux et brise-cœur. Castle. Il était là.

-Castle, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en essayant de s'éclaircir la tête.

Tout était étouffé, si lourd, comme si elle était sous l'eau, profond, la pression l'étouffant.

-Oh Kate. Kate, mon amour, j'ai cru – j'ai eu peur que ce soit trop.

Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme et elle inspira son odeur, qui venait directement de la maison, et sentit les larmes se rassembler dans ses yeux. Il sentait comme leur lit, le petit-déjeuner et le lait, et le parfum de sa fille qui persistait.

-C'était toi, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Tu as tout orchestré.  
-Amy et Greg, dit-il doucement et caressant son cou de ses lèvres. Je te l'ai dit.  
-Je ne –tu ne peux pas faire ça, gémit-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie, la force pour lever un doigt ne serait-ce que pour essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
-Trop tard. Le processus est déjà lancé, Kate.

La bouche de l'écrivain au niveau de sa mâchoire, glissant le long de ses lèvres, en de légères caresses. Il effleura son oreille et sécha les larmes qui s'étaient perdues.

-Castle, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Le transfert a été refusé. Markway s'est récusé. On n'a pas d'autre option, Kate.

Elle secoua la tête, essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, essaya de se réveiller. C'était important.

-Je ne les prendrai pas. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à prendre les pilules de l'extérieur.  
-Bon sang, Beckett. Ne me fais pas ça.

Elle gémit et se débrouilla pour entourer le cou de l'écrivain d'un bras, s'accrochant à lui, essayant de ne pas éclater en un millier de pièces que l'on ne pouvait pas recoller.

Il allait la tuer.

Et ensuite il allait la ramener à la vie.

Elle ne savait seulement pas si elle pouvait s'accrocher assez longtemps pour que son plan marche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, qui est l'exemple de l'angst version Unvanquished. Comme toujours, merci à chezchuckles, Hélo, les lecteurs et les reviewers de leur intérêt pour la fic (enfin, surtout pour les lecteurs et les reviewers là). Vous connaissez la chanson, une review ça fait plaisir et c'est le seul écho que j'ai du boulot qu'on fait Hélo et moi, bla bla. Ah oui, petit point pour éclaircir une notion du chapitre: les Nazi Low Riders sont un gang de skinhead nazis qui a ses origines en prison mais qui rayonne désormais jusque dans les rues. ****Voici donc le chapitre.**

**Disclaimer: LOL.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 4_

Elle se rendit compte que sa jambe avait un tic nerveux, son pied tapant violemment de haut en bas, faisant trembler le banc. Beckett pressa sa paume sur son genou, laissant la douleur l'envahir ; elle arrêta de faire bouger la table.

Un regard salace jeté dans sa direction, le son de pas arrivant dans sa direction; Beckett garda la tête baissée.

On était mercredi –le pudding à la banane. Elle avait déjà posé le sien sur le plateau du leader du groupe des White Power ; elle n'avait plus rien à négocier. Du lait, mais elle l'avait bu en faisant la queue pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui prendre. Elle en avait besoin ; les os de ses poignets étaient si proéminents qu'elle se faisait peur à elle-même.

Le dosage de Castle était vraiment erroné à cause de ça. Il n'avait aucune idée du poids qu'elle avait perdu. Les matins étaient une bataille; c'était comme si elle se noyait.

Le déjeuner, mais elle était toujours à la traîne, trouvait toujours ça dur de garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle avait du mal à contrôler son corps, du mal à prévoir les attaques avant qu'elles ne viennent.

L'isolement n'était pas si isolé.

Une quinte de toux au bout de la table fut son seul avertissement.

La bataille pour la nourriture débuta.

Elle attrapa le poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son plexus solaire, se débrouilla pour faire passer son assaillant par-dessus son bras et le lancer par terre. Beckett se leva du banc et trébucha sur la femme, se retrouvant à genoux.

La douleur se propagea jusqu'à sa hanche ; elle serra les dents et se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la lèvre, tirant assez de sang pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

Le coup de pied visait haut, mais Kate leva son avant bras à temps, attrapa le pied et le tordit. Un coup de pied fouetté dans son dos la mit à nouveau à terre; elle roula sous la table, jusqu'à l'autre côté. Une main sur son T-shirt la ramena violemment sur ses pieds ; White Power avait un rictus sur le visage.

-Hey, Pudding.

Beckett leva les deux mains et frappa les côtés du visage de la femme, sentit sa poigne faiblir, lui donna un coup de coude pour s'échapper et la contourna. Elle atteignit l'autre bout du réfectoire où le garde gardait précautionneusement les yeux ailleurs que sur elle.

Mercredi. Elle avait oublié. Simmons était en congé aujourd'hui. Merde, elle était foutue.

Beckett atteignit la chaîne entourant le réfectoire, s'appuya contre, et se défendit.

* * *

Locke manipula lentement son épaule ; Beckett siffla de douleur et reposa sa tête sur la table d'examination.

L'infirmière secoua la tête et gloussa. Gloussa.

Beckett voulait sortir d'ici.

-J'ai besoin d'une dose de cortisone, gémit-elle en repoussant les larmes.

La douleur allait –elle être supportable.

-Vous pensez, hein ?

Les doigts de Locke palpèrent le gonflement.

-Je le sais. J'ai déjà eu une blessure comme ça. A l'entraînement.  
-Ah oui. Vous êtes celle qui était flic.

Beckett garda les yeux fermés, comme si le fait de ne pas voir l'air de jugement dédaigneux sur le visage de l'infirmière pouvait faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

-S'il vous plaît. Une dose de cortisone.

Elle serra les dents et donna un coup de pied contre la table d'examen tandis que Locke levait le bras de Beckett. Cette femme était une sadique.

-Laissez-moi finir l'examen et on verra.

Beckett resta silencieuse.

* * *

Quand le prisonnier de service lui donna son plateau repas à travers le trou, le lait éclaboussa. Beckett bu la petite flaque blanche dans le compartiment à couverts vide, puis mis son pouce dans la purée et chercha dans la texture crémeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre.

Elle mangea sa purée avec deux doigts et donna un coup d'œil au somnifère dans sa coupelle en papier blanc.

Castle avait des doses erronées, mais elle-

Il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle ne supporterait pas six mois de plus. Et une fois que le procès serait commencé, elle se dit qu'il se passerait encore trois mois, vu que c'était une affaire d'importance.

Et puis ils la condamneraient, de cela elle était certaine. Peut-être qu'une prison de sécurité maximum serait mieux –moins de chances de se faire battre à mort par une prisonnière qui savait qui elle était. Mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir le savoir.

Beckett hésita avec la pilule pendant encore un moment, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et de l'avaler avec le lait. Elle cilla devant la lumière au dessus de sa tête et écrasa la coupelle en papier dans sa main.

Elle utilisa son pouce pour fouiller dans la viande hachée, et sentit la piqûre contre sa peau, presque indétectable si elle ne l'avait pas cherchée.

Du verre. Du verre pilé.

Ils voulaient vraiment, vraiment la voir morte.

* * *

Simmons ne la regardait pas tandis qu'elle menait Beckett vers les téléphones des visiteurs. Beckett carra les épaules et essaya de deviner qui-

Oh mon dieu.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et écopa d'un coup de coude sec dans ses côtes fêlées ; Simmons la jouait dure avec elle à cause des regards qui se posaient sur elles. Beckett se précipita en avant et se laissa tomber sur le siège de l'autre côté de la vitre qui la séparait d'Esposito.

Elle le fixa et il lui fit signe de décrocher le téléphone. Beckett déglutit et souleva le combiné, refusant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Tu dois partir.  
-Ecoute-moi.  
-Tu te mets en danger en venant ici.  
-Je n'ai pas laissé Ryan venir, et il m'en veut, donc t'as plutôt intérêt à m'écouter.  
-Appelle mon avocat. Parle-lui.

Elle bougea pour raccrocher, mais Esposito tapa sur la vitre, la faisant sursauter tellement violemment qu'elle grimaça.

-Beckett. Beckett, mets ton oreille contre ce téléphone. Beckett.

Elle prit le risque, lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Merde. Merde, elle l'avait fait pleurer.

Beckett replaça le téléphone contre son oreille et ferma son visage ; Esposito s'éclaircit la gorge et se frotta le front, cachant ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien.

-Tu sais que je suis aux Gangs maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête ; il dut lever la tête pour la regarder et quand il le fit, elle essaya de sourire.

-Ça te va bien, Javi.  
-Les grands pontes des Mœurs ont accepté un pot de vin.  
-Ah ?

Mais elle le savait déjà, non ? Elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de ses chers compères hier au déjeuner.

-Je pense que les NLR ont fait pareil.  
-Ouais, répondit-il. Merde. Les Nazi Low Riders – ils sont déjà venus te voir ?  
-Javi. Ne dis pas un mot de tout ça à Castle.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ryan lui a déjà tout dit.

Elle ferma les yeux et pressa les lèvres, essayant de lutter contre la vague de désespoir qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Rick le sache. Pas ça, pas une chose de plus.

-Est-ce que tu sais le montant de la prime sur ta tête ?

Elle répondit par la négative.

-Cinq cent mille.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux ; tout l'air brusquement aspiré de ses poumons, et elle fixa son ancien partenaire.

-Oh mon dieu.  
-On doit te faire sortir de là, Beckett.

* * *

Ce soir il y avait quelque chose dans le lait ; Beckett ne savait pas si c'était des fluides corporels ou quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, mais elle essaya d'avaler son somnifère à sec.

Bien sûr, ensuite elle le vomit –estomac vide. Beckett grogna contre elle-même et frappa le sol de sa main, se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle appela la gardienne et fut soulagée de voir que Simmons était en service.

La gardienne partit appeler la maintenance, puis revint et lui glissa un morceau de pain ; elle avait l'air de comprendre que rien sur le plateau n'était comestible. Kate repêcha la pilule et réessaya. Cette fois ci elle resta à l'intérieur.

Simmons l'avertit d'aller se tenir au fond de la cellule et Beckett sauta sur ses pieds, le dos tourné à la porte, les mains écartées sur ses flancs. Elle fut ensuite menottée à l'anneau au sol à côté du lit pendant que quelqu'un de la maintenance nettoyait.

Avec le dernier mouvement de la serpillère, quelque chose glissa dans sa direction. Tandis que le manutentionnaire se détournait et la bloquait momentanément à la caméra, Beckett le récupéra et le cacha dans sa paume, le cœur battant trop fort.

Quand le garde revint et lui enleva les menottes, Beckett leva les deux mains vers la poitrine et frotta ses poignets endoloris. Elle n'avait qu'un moment, mais elle cacha le truc dans son soutien-gorge.

On dirait un message.

* * *

On était en train de la secouer pour la réveiller ; sa tête était douloureuse et sa bouche sèche. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Beckett. Debout.

Elle essaya de déplier ses jambes, mais elles ne répondaient pas. Quand elle essaya de se retourner, son corps résista, son bras comme du chiffon, elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. On la roulait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit.

Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour prendre une inspiration ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

-Beckett. Debout. C'est l'appel.

C'était tellement lourd. Son corps plongeait. Elle ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface. Elle laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons, dans un soupir qui s'étira pendant longtemps.

* * *

La cour était trop illuminée ; Beckett essaya de protéger ses yeux avec sa main mais la lumière passait au travers. La note était toujours dans son soutien-gorge ; c'était la première chose qu'elle avait vérifié quand elle s'était réveillée et avait pu bouger.

Cette fois-ci ils ne l'avaient pas emmenée à l'hôpital ; ils l'avaient gardée dans l'infirmerie de son aile.

Dangereux. Très dangereux. Castle -ou quelqu'un d'autre- ne mettait pas les bonnes doses. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids et son anxiété atteignait des sommets ; ça devait affecter son métabolisme. C'était de plus en plus difficile de se remettre des effets chaque jour.

Il était déjà 4h de l'après-midi et elle venait de se lever. Locke l'avait fait sortir pour faire des exercices pour son genou, mais personne ne regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire d'exercice même si sa vie en dépendait.

Beckett se pencha pour masser son articulation et sortit la note de son soutien gorge ; les doigts glissant de sueur.

Une feuille de cahier enroulée, (oh mon dieu, l'odeur de la maison, de sa maison avec lui) et écrit au crayon à papier-

De l'écriture d'Alexis :

_Mercredi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, chapitre qui parle du pays où j'ai habité un an, les Emirats Arabes Unis, donc c'est forcément un bon chapitre ****parce que les EAU c'est le bien****. Si si. Bref, comme toujours, un gros merci à chezchuckles, à Hélo, aux lecteurs et aux reviewers, et laissez une review bla bla vous connaissez la chanson.**

**Disclaimer: Même l'appart où on habitait aux EAU n'était pas à nous...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 5_

Samedi. Il bougea sur le siège en plastique orange et pressa ses paumes humides de sueur sur le comptoir. Ses yeux scannèrent la vitre à sa recherche, mais elle n'était pas encore apparue.

Allait-elle venir ? Elle n'avait pas semblée enchantée par l'idée, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de tout lui expliquer parce qu'elle était espionnée tout le temps, constamment, et il devait se contenter de lui donner des indices cryptés.

Il serra le poing et baissa les yeux vers le comptoir. Elle devait –il avait besoin qu'elle-

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Une tape sur la vitre lui fit lever la tête ; elle était debout mais s'appuyait lourdement contre la cloison, les yeux hagards, les doigts recroquevillés contre la vitre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège devant celui de l'écrivain. Le cœur de Castle s'accéléra et il décrocha le téléphone, la vit s'accrocher au combiné pendant un instant avant de l'amener à son oreille.

-Castle, dit-elle, et bien que sa voix n'était pas pâteuse, la pesanteur dans chaque syllabe, l'effort qu'elle faisait pour parler lui fit serrer les poings à nouveau.  
-Hey, hey, mon amour.

Il sentit l'espoir venir à la vie dans sa poitrine et il se pencha avidement en avant, les paumes sur la vitre, le plus près possible.

-Ça marche. Merci. Merci mon dieu.

Les yeux de Kate étaient des puits sombres et accusateurs ; elle tenait à peine le coup.

-Je sais. OK, je sais, dit-il, luttant contre le sentiment de panique qui s'emparait de lui à la vision de Kate dans cet état.

Ses pommettes étaient tellement prononcées que des traits d'ombre creusaient son visage. Sa bouche était plus fine, ses cheveux ternes. Il savait que les pilules allaient avoir cet effet, savait que c'était un processus, préparant son corps pour la dose létale finale tout en établissant un motif médical officiel pour sa disparition éventuelle, mais c'était plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-C'est trop, grogna-t-elle.

Elle leva le bras vers la vitre et le squelette à nu sous sa peau lui fit subitement la voir toute entière, tout ce qu'elle cachait sous l'uniforme orange, et l'effet épouvantail le fit se lever à moitié de sa chaise.

-Kate. Mon dieu Kate –tu es beaucoup trop maigre –pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mange pas ? Pourquoi diable-  
-On doit a-arrêter, je ne peux pas le faire, murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Il agrippa le cordon du téléphone, se rassit et se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter.

-Tu le dois. Tu le dois. Je sais, je vais essayer de le faire bien, mais tu dois y arriver, Kate. S'il te plaît.

Les doses –si les doses n'allaient pas, elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque avant que tout soit prêt, mais oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas _récupérer_ ces pilules-

_C'était déjà trop tard_.

* * *

Il était allé à la bibliothèque publique et y avait fait ses recherches ; il n'était pas totalement stupide. Une vie à écrire des polars et des scénarios pour de soi-disant crimes parfaits avaient conditionné son cerveau à penser astucieusement, et ce qui semblait être une vie à faire partie de l'équipe de Beckett lui avait donné les tuyaux des procédures de police.

Il avait découvert que bien que la liste des pays sans procédure d'extradition était longue, elle correspondait également à celle des pays que la CIA jugeait dangereux pour les voyageurs. Il considéra la Côte d'Ivoire et même le Népal et les Emirats Arabes Unis, puisque ces pays étaient neutres et magnifiques, mais ce qui en ressortit fut que l'idée de vivre avec une femme mystérieuse (Beckett) en semi-réclusion en tant que Richard Castle était bien plus attrayante que de fuir.

Beckett parlait plusieurs langues, il le savait, et il était très tenté par la Russie, mais il devait d'abord lui demander –après qu'il ait passé une semaine à prendre soin d'elle dans son chalet des Alpes Suisses.

OK, non, ça c'était un rêve. Il n'avait pas de chalet. Mais il pouvait en avoir un facilement, et Alexis avait prévu de faire un semestre à l'étranger dans le cadre de ses études de médecine, donc ils pourraient tous se voir assez régulièrement. Il voulait croire les changements ne seraient que minimes.

Il commençait à croire que ça allait marcher, même avec sa relative célébrité qui les poursuivait, et le crime spectaculaire dont elle était accusée.

Il commençait à croire que ça pourrait vraiment arriver.

Kate Beckett allait mourir dans cette prison ou sinon –eh bien, elle allait mourir dans cette prison. De sa manière à lui ou de la leur.

* * *

Il avait amené des draps et cette chose en soie élimée qu'elle aimait tellement –un peignoir dans une vie antérieure, sûrement, mais maintenant il était tellement fin qu'il la cachait à peine à son regard. Pas de ceinture ; ils avaient refusé qu'il en amène une.

Il se tenait maladroitement dans le couloir du côté de la prison, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit, puis se releva pour l'attendre au milieu de la pièce, puis il se redirigea vers le lit mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle trébucha dans ses bras et s'agrippa, ses doigts comme des serres dans ses biceps, son visage contre la poitrine de l'écrivain tandis que des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

-Rick, souffla-elle et sa voix était faible, son cœur erratique et irrégulier dans son cou tandis que son pouls battait contre la peau de Castle.

Les doigts de la jeune femme parcoururent son ventre tandis qu'elle pleurait, ses mains au niveau du jean de son partenaire.

-Kate, non, chérie, tu-  
-Meurs d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te veux. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas non.

Le cœur de l'écrivain manqua un battement à ces mots et il céda, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter son nom, essayant de tenir bon.

-Jamais, jamais je ne te dirai non.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fais ça, murmura-t-elle, si faible même en ce moment, si fragile.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse devenir fragile, mais c'était le cas.

-Ce n'était pas censé faire effet aussi vite, souffla-t-il contre sa mâchoire.

Il pouvait sentir avec sa langue à quel point ses os pointaient sous sa peau fine comme du papier.

-Pourquoi es-tu si –pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Kate ? Mon dieu. Tu es émaciée.

Elle grogna et secoua la tête.

-Kate. Bébé, s'il te plaît. Mange s'il te plaît.  
-Je ne peux pas. Il y a des trucs dedans. De mauvais trucs.

L'horreur de sa constatation –la pire partie ? Il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était vrai, ou si c'était de la paranoïa engendrée par les pilules. Il amena son crâne à sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, pressa son corps trop mince contre le sien et pria pour un miracle.

* * *

Le bassin de Kate saillait nettement de son corps, mais il suça les courbes nettes avec sa bouche, passant ses dents contre l'os. Elle s'arqua faiblement, mais ses cuisses s'accrochèrent aux épaules de Castle, serrant, et il dut presser ses paumes contre ses jambes et la maintenir.

Les mains de la jeune femme couraient dans le dos de l'écrivain, son corps appuyé contre le mur derrière le lit tandis qu'il avait la bouche à son nombril. Elle agrippa sa peau et il frotta son nez à la base de sa jambe, y plaçant un doux baiser.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et il leva la tête, mais les yeux de Kate étaient grands ouverts, pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte sur un essoufflement qui était magnifique et signe d'abandon. Il fit courir ses paumes sur les flancs de sa partenaire, étala ses mains par-dessus ses côtes, les doigts et les pouces recouvrant toute la surface de son corps. Il frotta la légère barbe de sa joue contre elle et elle se cabra contre lui.

Il sourit et entendit Kate lui souffler de bouger, mais il voulait prendre son temps avec elle, tout lui donner et la faire en vouloir plus. Il voulait remplacer la peur dans ses yeux par du feu –la manière dont il pouvait la capturer, et la faire brûler et s'embraser dans la nuit.

-Aime moi Castle, aime moi, aime moi-  
-C'est déjà le cas, murmura-t-il et pressa un baiser contre sa peau, descendit ses mains le long de son torse.

Elle lui avait dit –_mon dieu–_ elle lui avait dit il quelques mois avant tout cela, au milieu de leur passion, elle lui avait dit, _je veux avoir cela_. Et il avait ouvert les paumes le long de son ventre comme ça et elle lui avait pris les mains là, et c'est là qu'il avait su.

Il avait acheté la bague le lendemain, puis il avait perdu du temps, la transportant partout en attendant un moment magique qui n'était jamais venu.

Elle enroula ses doigts autour des oreilles de l'écrivain et le força à la regarder. Il avait du mal à respirer à travers le chagrin qui lui serrait la poitrine. Elle pressa une de ses mains contre la sienne sur son ventre, enlaça leurs doigts, et mena sa main à sa bouche, lui embrassant la paume.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux tellement excités mais aimant et en deuil de lui.

-Rick. Ne t'arrête pas maintenant- je le veux aussi, tout de même. Mais d'abord-  
-D'abord tout ça, murmura-t-il, et il savait qu'il était en train de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il baissa sa bouche vers celle de Kate et fit en sorte de la faire crier, la faire sangloter, la faire _Kate_ et pas Beckett.

La faire oublier cet endroit et espérer pour un autre.

* * *

Il traça les lignes de son dos, penché au dessus d'elle ; ils avaient si peu de temps. Les bords de ses côtes cognaient durement contre sa main, donnant un aspect friable à sa peau. Il pouvait voir chaque courbe de sa colonne, vertèbre par vertèbre, comme un train le long de son dos.

Elle le regardait, la joue contre son bras, les yeux trop grands pour son visage. Il posa un léger baiser sur son épaule, faisant courir ses lèvres à travers l'ombre de la vallée de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter à son autre omoplate.

La main de la jeune femme se leva pour se poser maladroitement autour de sa tête, ses doigts caressant sa joue, ses sourcils, son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il lui embrassa la paume, bougea pour s'allonger à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse mémoriser son visage du bout des doigts.

Elle le regardait, les yeux affamés et envieux, lui demandant des promesses qu'il ferait avec joie mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Tout de même.

Il posa sa paume sur sa joue et se pencha, respirant son souffle, partageant chaque tremblement de son cœur et sentant celui de Kate aussi.

-Kate.

Elle bougea alors, rampa contre lui, sur lui, blottie si serrée contre lui que sa peau commença à absorber celle de l'écrivain, son pouls se calquant sur le sien, et il espéra, il pria qu'elle résiste, qu'elle tienne le coup encore un peu.

-Encore deux jours, murmura-t-elle contre sa gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjoir! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, un peu en retard, navrée, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci encore et toujours à l'envahisseur... euh non, je me trompe d'histoire là. Merci à Hélo, dont le nom va devenir Super Beta à force, à chezchuckles, aux lecteurs, reviewers, gens qui font connaître la fic, etc. Et une fois encore, reviewez, c'est le seul écho et le seul salaire que j'ai pour ce travail.**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 6_

Beckett grogna et recula sans regarder, un bras levé pour se protéger la tête.

Le coup rapide sur ses côtes lui fit reperdre temporairement la vue, le souffle coupé dans ce qui lui restait de son corps. Beckett lança son pied, entra en contact avec un genou, entendit son assaillant tomber.

Elle se redressa uniquement pour se plier à nouveau en deux, incapable de se relever. Elle avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et essuya la goutte qui descendait le long du côté gauche de son visage, l'enleva de ses yeux. Elle vit la femme se tordre sur le sol à ses pieds et s'éloigna, le dos contre le mur.

Beckett s'effondra à quelques mètres de la femme, pressa sa tête contre ses genoux pour éviter de s'évanouir.

Simmons vint la voir, Dieu merci. Simmons.

La gardienne appela du renfort, sa main sur la tête de Beckett, la gardant dans cette position jusqu'à ce que deux gardes la bousculent, se dirigeant vers la femme qui l'avait attaquée devant la bibliothèque.

Quand ils eurent emmené la prisonnière, Simmons remit Beckett sur ses pieds.

-Je ne peux pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie, grogna la gardienne en portant la majorité de son poids. Il y a une salle de premiers soins dans ton aile.

Beckett ne dit rien, laissa la gardienne la conduire le long du couloir, mais ses pieds traînaient et s'emmêlaient.

-Lève-toi et marche, Beckett, sinon je vais devoir t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et tu sais qu'ils ne t'en laisseront pas sortir vivante. Ton petit copain aurait ma tête.

Son – quoi ?

Elle jeta un regard étonné à Simmons, essayant de combattre l'obscurité qui l'envahissait.

Son petit copain.

Castle. Castle soudoyait Simmons.

Oh mon Dieu, tout prenait sens à présent.

* * *

Locke lui enfonça la pilule dans la gorge et lui massa le cou jusqu'à ce que Beckett déglutisse. La panique pris possession de ses entrailles et lui serra le cœur.

Après quelques secondes, que ce soit psychosomatique ou non, Beckett ne pouvait plus sentir ses pieds ; ses mains la picotaient douloureusement. Elle lutta contre les effets, sachant que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée de prendre cette pilule quand elle avait un traumatisme crânien, voire pire.

Sa gorge se serra, l'air ne circulant qu'à travers un étroit canal jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, dû répéter la manœuvre pour éviter de s'évanouir, mais ne put avoir assez d'oxygène. Ses paumes commencèrent à suer.

Locke se pencha au dessus d'elle, puis dit quelque chose à Simmons. Beckett essaya de bouger, essaya de rester éveillée, mais c'était trop tard ; son corps était inutile.

Simmons. Locke aussi. Les deux étaient impliquées – le plan de Castle. Est-ce qu'elles savaient ? Elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, ou alors Castle n'avait pas les idées claires. Trop de témoins, trop de questions et-

Oh mon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas survivre à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Amenez le défibrillateur.

Pas bon, pas bon –elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à faire battre son cœur.

Même pas pour lui.

* * *

Mardi soir et le coup de téléphone l'effraya à mort.

-Mr Castle –elle a été admise à Beth Israel-  
-Encore, souffla-t-il.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il vérifia le calendrier sur son ordinateur en se levant.

Mardi. On était mardi.

Le plan n'était pas prêt. C'était trop tôt.

-Mr Castle. Ecoutez-moi. Ce n'est pas bon. Elle est dans le coma.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. On est mardi.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? fulmina Lanie, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.  
-Lanie, grogna-t-il en lui serrant le bras.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ne pouvait pas, il _n'osait_ pas le lui dire mais oh mon Dieu, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait le faire. Ne pas le lui dire.

Elle pouvait –quelqu'un devait savoir, non ? Parce que c'était un jour trop tôt et le médecin qu'il avait engagé n'était même pas sur place et s'il s'était trompé, et si c'était permanent, oh merde, et si elle ne se réveillait pas ?

Lanie sortit brutalement de son emprise et plaça les mains de chaque côté du visage figé de Kate, les larmes coulant. Il grogna et se retourna, respirant profondément, le ventre noué.

-Castle, oh mon Dieu, Castle, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Il allait droit en enfer. Il ne pouvait pas –il ne pouvait pas-

-Lanie, dit-il d'une voix rauque en se retournant.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme si un boulet s'était posé sur sa poitrine ; il haleta et se plia en deux.

-Lanie, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? siffla-t-elle en lui tournant autour.

Il leva les mains, vit qu'elles tremblaient et les baissa.

-Lanie, pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi. Pas ici, _pas ici_.  
-Tu as fait quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle violemment en l'attrapant par les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu dois me le dire, Castle, ou alors je vais…  
-Greg et Amy, Greg et Amy.

Il pressa ses mains contre ses orbites.

-Rentre chez toi. Demande à Esposito. Tu ne peux pas –pas ici, Lanie. Tu ne peux pas me le demander.

Elle recula d'un pas, le visage humide, les yeux noirs d'émotion.

-Castle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait.  
-Tu ne peux pas me le demander.  
-Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne me _l'aies dit_.

* * *

-Tu es un _idiot_, siffla-t-elle, les yeux couleur d'obsidienne.

Il baissa la tête, les yeux glissant sur la femme dans le lit. Ils avaient été expulsés de sa chambre et maintenant il ne pouvait la voir qu'à travers la vitre. Comme d'habitude.

-Tu es un idiot, mais bon sang, Castle, tu es un idiot incroyable, romantique et généreux.

Sa tête se redressa vivement pour regarder Lanie, quelque chose en lui remuant pour s'imposer. Quelque chose comme de l'espoir.

-Est-ce que ça peut –ça va marcher, hein ? Lanie. Ça va marcher.

Elle le fixa, sans rien dire.

-C'est –elle est plus fine que ce que je pensais. J'ai mal évalué. Elle a perdu presque dix kilos, et je n'ai jamais pensé –et maintenant je ne peux-

A cet instant, les moniteurs dans la chambre se mirent à crier ; une équipe médicale poussa Castle sur le côté pour rentrer dans la pièce tandis que le policier de garde se tenait nerveusement juste devant la porte.

Le corps de Kate s'arqua contre le lit, faisant une crise tandis que la substance détruisait entièrement son système. Il lui avait donné de petites doses pour que son corps se prépare quelque peu, mais merde, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas prêt du tout.

On était seulement mardi.

La poitrine de la jeune femme eut un sursaut et se souleva avec le râle de sa crise ; une infirmière cria et saisit les épaules de Kate, la tournant tandis que du vomi lui sortait de la bouche. Castle gémit et s'appuya contre la vitre en tremblant.

Les yeux de Kate étaient ouverts, un hasard des mouvements corporels ; il pouvait voir ses yeux se révulser, ses dents serrées alors qu'une infirmière essayait d'insérer à nouveau le protecteur buccal. Une nouvelle vague de vomi, l'infirmière qui enlevait brusquement le protecteur, et Castle pressa son front contre la vitre en pleurant.

Lanie s'agrippa à lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son coude, les ongles tellement profond qu'il ne pouvait même plus les sentir. Elle faisait des bruits à son côté ; il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Le défibrillateur fut amené brusquement à côté du lit ; les palettes sorties. Une infirmière avait enlevé le protecteur buccal, essayait d'accrocher un sac pour ballonner Kate alors qu'elle était encore secouée de nausées.

Un avertissement de la part des machines. La foule des gens et de leurs mouvements précis qui convergeaient tous sur Kate.

L'estomac de Castle se serra ; l'ECG était plat.

* * *

La directrice était furieuse ; elle arriva en personne sans son flair habituel pour les relations publiques ou la diplomatie.

La douleur de Castle était réelle ; des larmes coulaient sur son visage marqué. La directrice le regarda et elle pâlit.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Il tourna la tête, lutta contre la vague de désespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, et essaya de respirer. La directrice se tortilla dans le couloir.

-Merde. Elle est morte. Merde.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Il –il l'avait tuée. Il l'avait tuée.

-Je veux son corps dans _ma _morgue, cria Lanie de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Oh mon Dieu.

-Non, vous écoutez moi. C'était _mon amie_ et vous, bande de bâtards, vous n'avez pas une fois fait ce que vous étiez censés faire. Comment est-ce qu'elle a fini comme ça ?

Castle s'effondra contre le mur, sentit ses genoux le lâcher.

-Regardez-la. Regardez son _corps_. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait là, nom de Dieu ?

Il s'écroula violemment au sol, la mâchoire tremblante, et le désespoir l'envahit comme un tsunami.

On était mardi. Mardi. Oh mon Dieu.

-Vous feriez mieux d'écrire ces ordres de transfert maintenant. Je l'emmène avec moi.

Il sentit le choc de Lanie qui frappa la porte de ses paumes et sortit brusquement dans le couloir, et ensuite elle le soulevait et l'entraînait vers la sortie.

-Non !

Il se débattit.

-Kate- je ne peux pas-  
-Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup là, Rick Castle. Tu m'as tout dit, et maintenant tu dois _me laisser faire_.

* * *

Esposito avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Castle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le cœur qui battait trop fort, et Lanie lui jetait un regard assassin. Alexis arriva pour sa garde et elle pâlit quand elle les vit tous rassemblés dans le bureau de Lanie.

-Papa.

Il hocha la tête, sentit les larmes kamikazes couler de ses yeux rouges et venir se suicider le long de son visage. Alexis s'approcha, l'entoura de ses bras en une étreinte qui ne fit rien pour tarir le flot.

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
-On est mardi, chuchota Alexis d'une voix brisée.  
-Tu étais _impliquée là dedans ?_ siffla Lanie en tirant sur le bras d'Alexis. Tu es mon étudiante en médecine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à me cacher ça ? C'est mon _amie_, et vous-  
-Je ne pouvais pas.

Castle secoua la tête, gardant sa fille dans la sécurité de ses bras.

-Je ne pouvais pas, Lanie. Ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Alexis –elle a découvert quand j'ai commencé à parler de poudre de zombie-  
-_De la poudre de zombie ?_

Esposito se leva, les mains sur les hanches, sa colère comme un éclair.

-Tu as donné de la poudre de zombie à Beckett ?  
-Il lui a donné de la tétrodotoxine, murmura Lanie en le fixant bien qu'elle le savait déjà, il lui avait dit.

Elle était toujours –tellement choquée par lui, probablement. C'était stupide. Vraiment.

-Bordel de merde. Bordel de merde, Castle. Tu dois être extrêmement précis quand tu le mesures. Ça doit être exactement le bon dosage.

Sa gorge se serra, il hocha la tête.

-Je –c'était dans des somnifères. Quelqu'un les faisait sur commande. Je les ai eus via –un gars que je connais.  
-Le dosage doit être parfaitement exact, Castle.  
-Je le _sais_. Je sais. Je –elle a perdu tellement de poids, Lanie-

Sa voix se brisa et Alexis le serra plus fort, mais il s'appuya contre le bureau de Lanie et ferma les yeux, sa douleur noyant ses mots. Alexis lui serra l'arrière de la nuque et lui leva la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

-Elle n'est pas morte. Papa. Ecoute-moi. Tu m'entends ? Elle n'est pas morte.

Il inspira longuement et Lanie eut une longue expiration, trop d'air dans la salle et pas assez.

-Elle a raison. Si ça a marché et que tu ne l'as pas vraiment tuée, espèce d'idiot, alors elle n'est pas –elle n'est pas morte.

Esposito fit les cent pas.

-Comment diable-  
- Ça paralyse, vraiment profondément, ça stoppe la respiration.  
-Si elle ne respire pas, Castle, elle est morte-  
-Elle n'est pas morte, dit durement Alexis en jetant un regard assassin à Esposito.

Castle se frotta le visage et se pinça les arêtes du nez, prenant une profonde inspiration.

-J'espère vraiment que vous avez un antidote, dit Esposito.

Castle leva les yeux vers l'homme et il savait que la désolation émanait de chacun de ses pores.

-Non –il n'y en a- juste l'adrénaline. Mais –non. Il n'y a pas d'antidote.  
-Donc on attend, dit Alexis, lui transmettant son optimisme avec la forte prise qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. On attend qu'elle se réveille.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjoir! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, plus que 2 chapitres après celui là et nous devrons à nouveau nous dire au revoir jusqu'à ce que je dompte ma flemme et traduise une nouvelle fanfic. Encore et toujours merci à Hélo qui supporte tout l'angst et qui corrige vaillamment mes fautes, merci à chezchuckles pour avoir écrit cette fic et m'avoir autorisée à la traduire et à la publier, merci aux lecteurs qui lisent (#CaptainObvious) et aux reviewers qui reviewent (et le sel c'est salé et l'eau ça mouille). [Insérer ici mon speech sur les reviews parce que j'ai la flemme de le faire].**

**Disclaimer: Le sel c'est salé, l'eau c'est mouillé, Castle c'est pas à moi, Unvanquished non plus. Voilà, c'était un disclaimer-haiku.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 7_

Alexis avait du travail, un job elle ; s'excusa et lui embrassa la joue avant de partir, et il était suffisamment brisé pour faire quelques pas trébuchants dans sa direction avant qu'Esposito ne lui attrape l'épaule et ne le ramène.

Lanie les fit attendre dans son bureau ; le temps était leur ennemi. Javier le fixait, murmurant en espagnol, et Castle connaissait assez d'insultes pour savoir qu'il était habillé pour l'hiver. Il pressa ses poings contre ses yeux et essaya de ne pas penser, mais il était un putain d'écrivain, et tout ce que son imagination savait faire était penser.

L'hôpital ne leur avait pas encore livré le corps –_Kate_. Lanie disait que cela prenait du temps. Cela prenait du temps. Tout prenait du temps, mais on était mardi et le temps avait cessé d'être son ami.

Et il savait ce qui lui arrivait –si ça avait marché. Il le savait. Il pouvait tout voir.

La paralysie, une telle difficulté à respirer qu'elle se sentirait comme noyée, comme si sa poitrine était trop lourde, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais être capable de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Des gens autour d'elle, déconnectant les tubes, ne l'entendant pas crier –sa voix piégée dans sa tête, sa voix qui n'était rien.

Incapable de bouger, incapable de ciller ou de faire en sorte que quelqu'un la remarque, des gens lui passant à côté sans s'arrêter et son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus, puis des mains la transféreraient dans un sac noir, la fermeture éclair remonterait au dessus de sa tête en un flash, puis le noir. Et Castle n'avait jamais eu le temps de la prévenir de ce qui se passerait parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le fasse pas-

Il avait fait le choix à sa place parce qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle, et maintenant elle était seule, paralysée et effrayée dans le noir, seule.

* * *

Il entendit la livraison, le brancard qui s'approchait, et il sauta sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre, mais Esposito bloqua la porte et mit ses mains sur les épaules de l'écrivain dans une prise douloureuse, le forçant à se rasseoir sur le bord du bureau de Lanie.

-Tu ne vas pas risquer notre liberté à tous en sortant d'ici avant que Lanie ne soit venue nous chercher ; gronda Esposito. Tu aimes Beckett ; on a compris. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout ruiner pour nous maintenant.

Il s'assit, les poumons figés comme de la pierre. Comme ceux de Kate.

La morgue se vidait. Lanie était de garde de nuit de toute façon ; elle arrivait souvent tôt. Personne ne remarquerait, surtout en sachant que sa meilleure amie était morte-

Oh mon Dieu, aidez-les. Aidez-les. Kate.

Il pressa ses coudes contre ses cuisses et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Kate ne pouvait pas respirer ; elle avait besoin – il avait besoin de la rejoindre, parce qu'elle était toute seule et elle ne pouvait pas bouger et il lui avait fait une chose terrible. C'était entièrement sa faute.

-De la poudre de zombie, souffla Esposito.  
-Ferme ta gueule, Javier, grogna-t-il en levant la tête pour le fixer.

La mâchoire d'Esposito bougea, il ferma la main comme s'il voulait en faire un poing, mais il se tut. S'assit.

* * *

Ce fut Alexis qui vint le chercher ; il se précipita à sa suite, marchant rapidement, essayant désespérément de ne pas courir, et Alexis le conduisit le long du couloir, à travers une autre pièce, jusqu'à la chambre froide où les corps étaient conservés.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? souffla-t-il.  
-Papa, dit doucement Alexis en le regardant tendrement.  
-Ouais, ouais, question stupide. Elle est nue et paralysée et couchée dans un frigo mortuaire et-  
-Papa.

Il hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Lanie était déjà en train d'ouvrir le sac noir. Il se précipita au côté de Kate et s'arrêta brusquement quand il la vit.

Morte. Elle avait l'air morte. Elle avait l'air _morte_. Et c'était sa faute.

Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue ; elle avait les yeux fermés. Quelqu'un lui avait fermé les yeux. Oh, oh, dieu merci, quelqu'un lui avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait l'air froide et seule, mais quelque part-

Il pressa ses lèvres contre son front et fut rassuré de sentir la peau souple. Pas chaude, pas totalement, mais pas froide, pas morte non plus.

-Kate, murmura-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver sa main sans regarder, les doigts caressant sa hanche nue, remontant le long de son flanc tandis qu'il la serrait. Kate, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé, mais tout va bien se passer. Tu vas t'en remettre.  
-Castle, je dois faire ça, dit Lanie en le poussant.

Il leva les yeux de sa femme, vit que Lanie essayait d'atteindre Kate mais qu'il la bloquait.

-Oh, dit-il, et il se déplaça vers la tête de Kate en lui relâchant la main pour caresser ses tempes, lui embrasser le front à nouveau, mettant ses lèvres vers son oreille pour la rassurer.

-Kate. C'est moi. Ça va aller.

_Pitié, faites que ce soit vrai._

Pitié, faites qu'elle soit vivante. Quelque part.

* * *

Lanie le regarda longuement, la seringue et l'aiguille dans ses mains semblant trop grandes, trop mortelles.

Il prit une inspiration. Il pensait qu'il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas dire à Kate ce qui allait se passer.

-Elle est probablement inconsciente en ce moment, dit Lanie.  
-Alexis, grinça-t-il.

Sa fille vint derrière lui et l'enlaça, son menton sur l'épaule de son père.

-Elle est probablement inconsciente, papa. Lanie a raison. Lanie a dit qu'elle a eu une mauvaise crise, qu'elle avait vomi ? Elle est peut-être paralysée, mais je parie qu'elle n'est pas réveillée. Je parie qu'elle ne va pas savoir ce qui va se passer. OK ?

Il hocha la tête en direction de Lanie.

-OK.  
-Un.

Lanie leva l'aiguille au dessus de la poitrine de Kate.

-Deux.

Son cœur commença à s'affoler ; il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kate.

-Trois.

Elle plongea l'aiguille dans le cœur de Kate Beckett.

* * *

Rien ne se passa.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et pria.

* * *

Alexis lui murmurait des choses, les mains par-dessus les siennes, essayant de l'éloigner.

-Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas. _Kate_.

* * *

Il baissa la tête contre la sienne, ne trouvait pas le courage de respirer.

Un sanglot lui déchira les entrailles et il pressa sa bouche contre son œil, sa joue, une litanie d'amour féroce émanant de lui.

-Caste, ça fait-

Et ensuite une inspiration, un râle, et Lanie se figea.

-Elle essaie de respirer, dit-il.  
-Oh mon Dieu.  
-Elle essaie de respirer. Lanie. _Aide-la_.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir son pouls à présent, erratique et étrange sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le léger mouvement de son index contre sa paume.

-Je sais, je sais, Kate. Je suis là.

Il pressa sa bouche contre son poignet, le pouls fit un bond à son toucher.

-Oh mon Dieu, Kate. Je sais. Je sais.

Lanie le poussa sur le côté et prit le pouls elle-même, puis bougea à nouveau, ajustant les niveaux d'oxygène.

-Tu es vraiment chanceux qu'on ait justement cet équipement ici, Richard Castle.

Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il s'en fichait. L'oxygène courait dans le corps de la jeune femme, un soupir et la vie, et il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kate.

Alexis revint dans la pièce ; ils avaient bougé Kate de la chambre froide à une salle d'autopsie vide, Castle l'avait habillée d'une blouse d'hôpital que Lanie avait trouvée, l'avait entourée des couvertures de survie que Ryan avait amenées. Castle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'impliquer autant de monde ; il voulait simplement faire sortir Kate, le faire seul, les risques réduits à eux seuls, mais ils avaient créé une famille avec ces gens et il voyait désormais à quel point ça avait été injuste, de les laisser dans le noir.

-Papa, dit gentiment Alexis. Il faut qu'on la bouge. L'école de médecine a une étude de cas ici dans trente minutes.

Il se pencha sur sa femme et pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue, caressa son oreille de sa bouche.

-On va te déplacer hors de là, Kate, ma chérie. OK ? On va te bouger. Reste concentrée sur ta respiration, essaie de respirer.  
-Je te garde branchée sur l'oxygène, Kate.

Alexis desserra le frein de la bouteille d'oxygène et l'amena sur le côté du brancard.

-Papa, on l'amène dans le bureau de Lanie.  
-Le brancard ne va pas tenir-  
-Non, pas le brancard. Ils en ont besoin pour l'étude de cas. J'ai besoin que tu la prennes dans tes bras, et que tu me suives de près pour ne pas que l'oxygène ne se débranche.  
-Oui, d'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Alexis le regarda longuement, de la force dans les yeux, puis Castle passa lentement son bras sous le cou de Kate. Son corps bougea.

-Hey, je te tiens. Ça va aller. Je vais te porter, Kate.

Il passa précautionneusement son bras sous ses genoux ; son corps était tellement long qu'elle s'affaissa contre lui, mais tellement léger que c'était comme soulever un oiseau – tout en os creux et ailes brisées. Il l'ajusta contre lui, amena sa tête contre son épaule, puis passa son bras dans son dos. Alexis plia la couverture de survie et la posa sur les genoux de Kate. Castle ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de sa femme, murmurant dans son oreille pendant un moment, des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser qu'elle était seule.

Alexis hocha la tête et poussa la bouteille d'oxygène vers la porte.

-Si je vois quelqu'un, papa, on va devoir trouver une pièce vide et s'y cacher. OK ? Donc fais attention.  
-Oui.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, sa fille si belle et si courageuse.

-Tu peux le faire.

Il inspira longuement, l'odeur âcre de la morgue dans ses narines, mais ses bras si occupés.

-Je peux le faire, lui dit-il.

A toutes les deux.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher ; ses bras ne semblaient pas lui obéir. Il s'appuya contre le mur en s'asseyant sur le sol du bureau de Lanie, les jambes étendues devant lui et Kate serrée contre lui. Il la serrait contre lui parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La bouteille d'oxygène était sur le sol à côté d'eux, attachée au petit tube, la canule, qui lui entrait dans le nez. Elle était toujours entourée de la couverture de survie ; elle faisait un bruit affreux à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Son postérieur et ses jambes étaient engourdis, mais il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Il pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de la jeune femme, les yeux fermés, respirant son odeur, prenant son pouls avec sa bouche.

Lanie venait les voir périodiquement ; Alexis avait suggéré qu'ils se mettent hors de vue de la porte, donc ils étaient derrière le bureau de Lanie. Ryan et Esposito étaient au loft pour récupérer les valises qu'il avait faites il y a des lustres.

Dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Dans l'espoir qu'elle soit capable de respirer suffisamment en étant paralysée pour ne pas causer de dommage cérébral permanent. Dans l'espoir que les doses de toxine qu'il lui avait administrées –un somnifère à la fois- avaient marché et lui avaient permis de mettre en place une légère résistance au poison pour ne pas que ses organes vitaux ne succombent.

Il inspira et fit courir sa main le long de son bras, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser sa paume sur son ventre, frottant ses doigts contre la blouse.

-Kate, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes.

Il plaça un baiser sur sa pommette, se baissa vers sa bouche pour y rester au dessus, incapable de la priver de son souffle fragile pour ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

-Kate, s'il te plaît.

Il frotta sa joue contre le haut de sa tête, séchant les larmes renégates, puis posa un léger baiser sur la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il pouvait sentir son pouls s'emballer où qu'il posait sa bouche.

-Je te sens, Kate. Je te sens, tu essaies de bouger. Respire, chérie. Contente-toi de respirer et le poison s'en ira. Je te le promets. Il s'en ira tant que tu continues de respirer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjoir! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre (enfin même techniquement le dernier vu que le prochain est un épilogue mais ne nous perdons pas dans ces détails). Encore une fois merci aux lecteurs, à Hélo (et je te dis que c'était fait exprès d'abord xD), aux reviewers et à chezchuckles, et comme toujours, les reviews ça fait très beaucoup plaisir.**

**Disclaimer: J'ai pas de vacances, pas assez d'argent pour me payer une place de spectacle, et vous pensez vraiment que j'ai Castle et cette fic? LOL.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 8_

Au début… était le vide.  
… et l'obscurité  
…. Et la surface des profondeurs.

Elle n'avait pas de forme  
au dessus des profondeurs, et comme un vent sans direction,  
soufflait au dessus des eaux.

Et puis  
la lumière fut. Et  
c'était agréable.

Au centre de la lumière était le mot. Le mot  
qui tendit la main et la toucha, amena  
son être à respirer, son souffle à la vie. Et c'était bien.

C'était lui. C'était l'amour.

* * *

Elle reprit conscience en un sursaut-

Et rien ne bougea.

Aucun moyen de bouger. Rien ne bougeait. Son cœur battait furieusement et son souffle s'échappait en un gémissement, lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, et puis elle fit entrer de l'air dans ses poumons en une grande et puissante inspiration, sa bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson-

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu. Kate. Kate, mon amour-

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, sentit son bras se diriger vers lui, entourer son cou, les yeux hagards et incapables de se fixer et puis la lumière s'évanouit et elle était serrée dans ses bras et il chantait son nom encore et encore, tout son être à vif et reconnaissant et essayant de l'atteindre.

-Castle.  
-Oh mon _Dieu_, c'est tellement bon d'entendre ta voix, gémit-il. Kate.

* * *

Ses jambes étaient engourdies, son torse brûlait comme de la glace tandis que les sensations revenaient, mais Castle lui caressait le visage de ses mains, encore et encore, des larmes coulant de ses joues pour atterrir sur sa gorge, s'y amassant. Elle leva une main mais ne put la garder en l'air longtemps.

-Froid, grogna-t-elle, la gorge toujours endormie. Froid.

Il l'avait allongée sur le sol quand elle s'était réveillée, et maintenant il se blottissait contre elle, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas s'allonger sur elle, et sa bouche embrassait ses cheveux, parcourant les contours de son visage.

-Tu peux respirer, murmura-t-il. Respire pour moi.

Elle prit une inspiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

-Froid.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant, partageant sa chaleur corporelle avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts.

-Fatiguée.  
-Ne dors pas, Kate. Ne dors pas. Alexis a dit que tu ne devais pas te rendormir. Pas avant que tout l'engourdissement ne soit parti.  
-Fatiguée.  
-Non, Kate. Non. Juste –reste éveillée. Reste ici avec moi. Reste avec moi, Kate.

Elle pouvait enfin se reposer. Elle pouvait se reposer et ne jamais…

-Non. Kate. Parle-moi. Dis quelque chose. Kate.  
-Froid.  
-OK, OK, je sais. La couverture de survie est sous toi parce que le sol est froid, et je reste avec toi, Kate. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je suis là.  
-Fatiguée.  
-_Kate_.

L'urgence dans sa voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle le fixa, essayant de se souvenir.

-Kate. S'il te plaît. Dis quelque chose d'autre. Dis, dis quelque chose d'autre. N'importe quoi d'autre. S'il te plaît, bébé, dis quelque chose-  
-Castle.

* * *

-Non, _non_, paniqua-t-elle, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les arrêter, sans même pouvoir faire marcher ses bras correctement. Castle !  
-Tout va bien ; tout va bien. Castle est allé chercher la voiture.  
-Non. Non-

Elle inspira, étourdie, sa vision virant au noir, et puis une main chaude se posa sur la sienne en serrant.

-Kate.

Doux, insistant. Kate ouvrit les yeux. Alexis.

-C'est juste pour quelques minutes, Kate. Je te le promets. Papa est allé chercher la voiture et s'assurer que la voie est libre. Tu- tu vas devoir sortir dans le sac mortuaire.  
-Castle, gémit-elle, mais rien ne marchait comme il fallait, rien n'était logique, et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était l'obscurité du sac tandis qu'ils le fermaient atrocement lentement.  
-Kate, on ne peut pas te sédater, ma chérie. Tu dois te calmer. Je sais que c'est dur ; je sais que tu ne contrôles pas tout, mais on a besoin que tu te calmes.

Lanie ? Lanie.

-Castle, murmura-t-elle.

-Papa est en train de récupérer le corbillard, Kate. Tout va bien aller. Je garderai ma main par-dessus la tienne à travers le sac, OK ? Tu pourras me sentir pendant tout le chemin.

_Non_.

* * *

-Tu penses que ce sont des dommages cérébraux ?  
-J'en sais _rien_, Castle. Tu ne m'as pas exactement donné le temps de rechercher quoi que ce soit.  
-Mais elle n'a pas –elle a dit genre trois mots, et ses yeux ne se fixent pas sur moi. Elle n'a pas l'air de _savoir_.  
-Elle était morte pendant ces quatre dernières heures. Laisse du temps au temps. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
-Mais elle-  
-_Papa_.  
-OK. Je sais. OK.  
-Chargeons-la à l'arrière.

* * *

-Kate ?

Il regarda ses yeux s'ouvrir et parcourir son environnement.

-Kate, tu es en sécurité. Tu vas bien. Je suis là.  
-Castle, gémit-elle, et il y eut un déclic quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Il tira le sac de ses jambes et l'attira à lui, contre sa poitrine, la serrant tellement fort.

-Oh, bébé, oh, Kate. Je suis là.

Elle s'étira contre lui, les épaules bougeant, son bras, puis ses doigts étaient à son cou.

-Castle, souffla-t-elle, et on aurait dit que c'était la première inspiration profonde qu'elle avait pris depuis-

Des mois.

* * *

Elle était à nouveau éveillée. Appuyée contre lui, contre la tête de lit, avec l'obscurité qui régnait dehors. Mais dans cette petite maison temporaire, elle était éveillée et l'intérieur était aussi brillant que le soleil. Il pouvait la garder en sécurité, la protéger, il le pouvait. Il le pouvait.

-Tu vas bien ? Kate. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Mal partout.

Il lui enleva les cheveux du visage.

-Comment vont les jambes ?

Elle gigota les orteils et il lui sourit ; le poids dans sa poitrine s'allégeant, doucement.

-Les doigts ?

Il sentit la caresse le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il glapit, sursautant tandis qu'elle souriait.

Oh, _Kate_.

* * *

-Ta tête ?

Les doigts de l'écrivain parcoururent le côté de son visage, caressèrent ses cheveux, son crâne, encore et encore. Il vérifia l'intraveineuse qui lui arrivait dans le creux du bras, riche en nutriments. Il aurait aimé qu'elle fonctionne plus vite.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, les lèvres pressées ensemble.

-Mal. Fait mal de respirer, de bouger.  
-C'est la toxine. Je suis désolé. C'est –c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, tout ce sur quoi j'ai pu mettre la main, et puis Alexis a découvert ce que je faisais et elle se sent tellement responsable, et coupable, et je pensais que tu étais vraiment partie-  
-Trop, souffla-t-elle en cillant. Dans les pilules. Mais je – laisse moi m'allonger ici et respirer.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front, passa sa bouche au dessus de sa paupière.

-Je t'aime tellement.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Tu l'as prouvé.  
-Prouvé ?  
-Tu m'as fait évader.

Puis son regard se leva vers lui pour le fixer avec horreur.

-Toi –toi et _Alexis_ m'avez fait évader de prison.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Castle. On est où ?  
-Une maison que j'ai achetée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es cachée. Le médecin à Beth Israel a signé ton certificat de décès. Lanie t'as amenée à la morgue, j'ai conduit le corbillard jusqu'au funérarium, et puis on a prit une voiture différente jusqu'ici.

Il la vit frissonner et la rapprocha de lui.

-Je vais devoir aller signer quelques papiers au funérarium pour récupérer tes cendres. Mais Alexis et moi sommes venus ici. Etre seuls avec notre peine est la raison officielle.  
-Alexis, soupira-t-elle en lui jetant un regard coupable.  
-C'était elle qui –beaucoup de tout ça était de son fait, Kate. Elle t'aime aussi, tu sais.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermaient, même si elle luttait, donc il arrêta de parler, passa son pouce sur ses paupières.

-Tu peux dormir maintenant, Kate. Je vérifierai que tu respires toujours.  
-Tu ne peux pas rester debout, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui commençait déjà à faiblir.  
-Tu es branchée sur un ECG, dit-il doucement en embrassant les lignes délicates de ses yeux. Il donnera l'alarme. Tu iras bien. J'irai bien.  
-Je suis morte ?  
-Pour tout le monde.

Il embrassa le tendon tressautant sur son front.

-Excepté ton père, il est au courant, bien entendu.

Elle soupira et se blottit contre lui ; il l'allongea sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'attirer à lui, une de ses jambes emmêlée avec une des siennes, la bouche de Kate ouverte contre son épaule.

-Castle. Trop. Tu en as trop fait.

Il respira son odeur et le corps de la jeune femme se souleva et s'abaissa avec sa poitrine.

-Attends. Il y a plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjoir! Voici l'épilogue de Unvanquished, ce qui signe la fin de cette trad (vous avez le droit de pleurer). Cathy75 m'a demandé dans une des reviews si je comptais traduire les deux épilogues que chezchuckles avait écrit à cette fic (je te réponds en AN comme ça tout le monde peut profiter de la réponse). Eh bien non, je ne compte pas les traduire, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, parce qu'Unvanquished se suffit à elle même sans avoir besoin de ces épilogues, ensuite, parce qu'ils m'ont moins plu (comprenez: moins donné envie de me pendre avec un spaghetti trop cuit) et enfin, parce que c'est angst bon sang, vous voulez me tuer ou quoi? xD Mais je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire en anglais, chezchuckles est vraiment une auteure de talent. Breffons, un dernier énorme merci à Hélo, aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et à chezchuckles, en espérant que cette trad vous a plu (n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire dans une review hein *mode crevarde*)**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Unvanquished - chapitre 9 (Épilogue)_

Kate caressa lentement le rebord du pont de pierre, écoutant l'eau glisser le long des rives couvertes de mousse. Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un conte de fée. Elle vivait –maintenant- dans un château.

Avec un Castle.

Levant les yeux au ciel contre elle-même, elle remonta précautionneusement le chemin, sa respiration calée sur ses pas. Ses orteils, ses doigts –parfois ils devenaient blancs par manque d'irrigation puis brûlaient tandis que les sensations revenaient, sans raison apparente. Mais aujourd'hui, jusqu'ici, avait été un bon jour. Une journée chaude passée sous les arbres le long de la crique, les bruits de l'eau, des galets et des pépiements d'oiseaux.

Alexis était censée passer dans la semaine ; elle avait fini ses gardes à l'étranger dans un bloc opératoire de Londres, mais elle voulait devenir médecin légiste. Pour le plus grand plaisir pervers de Castle. Elle pourrait passer les trois prochains mois avec eux, peut-être être là pour le grand évènement.

Kate sentit ses doigts trembler contre sa cuisse tandis qu'elle montait la dernière côte, du vert tout autour d'elle et tout le long de la pente douce qui menait à leur maison. Le Kremlin, comme il l'aimait l'appeler.

Russe pour château, ou pour Castle.

Ce n'en était pas vraiment un ; c'était une magnifique maison en pierres de taille avec des arches et une tourelle vitrée sur la Mer Noire près de Sochi. Le temps était magnifique et incroyable, leur maison était solitaire, charmante et calme, et Kate n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle vivrait en Russie avec Richard Castle, n'avait jamais pensé que son travail inclurait de corriger le premier jet de son nouveau roman à propos d'espions russes, n'avait jamais pensé que tout ceci serait arrivé de cette façon.

Puis il apparut, marchant à grands pas le long du chemin dans sa direction avec un regard fatigué ; son vol venait juste d'atterrir. Elle attendit, reconnaissante pour le repos, pressa sa main contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle luttait pour respirer profondément. Ses poumons n'étaient toujours pas à leur capacité maximale, et ils s'en inquiétaient tous les deux, surtout en ce moment, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Il la rejoignit juste à l'ombre du dernier arbre, caressa sa mâchoire de ses doigts, les yeux reconnaissants.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si dur.

Elle se redressa contre lui, un doux baiser contre sa bouche, partageant la peine qui émanait lentement de lui.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies dû faire ça seul.  
-Je ne pouvais pas regarder Madison. Et le capitaine Gates –mon Dieu, Kate- c'était terrible. C'était –c'était comme un mémorial terrible –ils m'ont donné ton drapeau, puis je suis monté dans un vol pour la Russie, et te voilà.

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu plus, les doigts contre sa pommette, sur le côté de son cou. Il s'approcha d'un pas et entoura sa taille d'un bras.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Mon père…  
-Je le lui ai donné. Et je lui ai dit –il était –il va venir nous rendre visite. Il a promis d'arriver à temps.

Elle eut un sourire soulagé, se pencha pour presser ses yeux fermés contre son cou, évacuant le reste des pensées négatives. Les bras de Castle se levèrent pour entourer ses épaules, la tenant aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait.

Sa bouche se posa sur sa tempe, ses mains lui caressant le dos. Elle avait pensé que l'enterrement était affreux ; il était revenu à l'endroit où il les avait cachés aux Etats-Unis avec un nuage au dessus de la tête, et il avait fallu un mois pour arriver à le faire rire sans qu'il ait une ombre dans les yeux.

Ils n'avaient été en Russie que depuis quelques mois quand son agent lui avait fait savoir que le NYPD avait un mémorial pour les officiers morts en service ; c'était dans son plus grand intérêt d'arrêter de ressasser son deuil, venir, et faire son devoir.

-Comment était ton discours ?  
-Ma voix n'arrêtait pas de se briser. Parce que tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à quoi tu ressemblais hier matin au lit avant que je ne parte, à quel point ceci est miraculeux…

Il s'arrêta, sa voix se brisant même maintenant, et il caressa son ventre, saisit sa hanche.

-Rick, soupira-t-elle doucement.  
-Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Mieux que bien. Mais ils étaient tous là pour me présenter leurs condoléances. Tellement de monde. Lanie et Esposito ont interféré, ont répondu à des questions. Je suis sûr que j'avais l'air d'une épave. J'ai entendu une femme dire qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'allais t'oublier.  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas, rit-elle doucement. Je n'ai peut-être aucune existence légale…  
-Bien sûr que si, lui répondit-il avec indignation, ses doigts traçant des figures abstraites sur son haut, le ventre de Kate se remplissant de papillons en réponse.

-Tu es Kate Castle. Tu as des papiers et tout.

Elle lui sourit et il soupira.

-Tu te fiches de moi.  
-Tu avais l'habitude avant.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa le coin de la bouche.

- Remets-t'en, Castle.  
-Je vais m'en remettre. Viens avec moi à l'intérieur et tu pourras aider à me remonter le moral.

Elle enlaça leurs doigts, éloignant sa main de sa taille.

-Tant que tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour parler à mon ventre au lieu de-  
-C'est arrivé _une fois_, Kate. Une seule fois.

Elle se pressa contre lui, le poussant gentiment le long du chemin.

-Le bébé n'a pas besoin de mots doux chuchotés à son oreille. Il n'y a que moi, dit-elle en baissant sa voix, garantissant qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Et j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient un peu plus salaces que ça, mais _hey bébé_ marche pour moi aussi…

Il grogna, pencha la tête pour lui mordiller l'oreille, avec la langue et les dents. Une vague de chaleur lui parcourut le corps, une chaleur qui lui fit tressauter le ventre.

Seulement le ventre. Le bébé était trop petit pour se montrer. Mais même.

-Allez, Castle. Je ne ferai pas ça dehors. Pas sans oreiller.

Il éclata de rire, sa voix contre son oreille, le son riche et béni et curateur, puis il se redressa et lui présenta son bras. Elle le saisit, levant les yeux dans la chaude lumière du soleil vers cet homme qui l'avait fait évader de prison pour qu'ils puissent avoir tout ça.

L'avait fait évader de prison, avait simulé sa mort, était allé à son enterrement, puis avait fait face à chaque personne qu'elle ait jamais connue et perpétué le mythe.

-Castle ?  
-Oui ? Hey, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller à la plage après…  
-Castle.

Elle lui serra le biceps pour attirer son attention.

-Plus que ce que je pensais possible, plus qu'avant –je t'aime.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, puis ce beau sourire étira ses lèvres et éclaira ses yeux.

-Je le referais Kate. En un instant.

C'était la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.


End file.
